


Royale Revenge

by Shining_Stars



Series: Miraculous Gen 2 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dead Hugo Agreste, Evil Emma Agreste, Future Fic, Gen, I'm Sorry, Miraculous Ladybug Next Generation, Next Generation, Swearing, i think, nope nvm I needed it for plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22358470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shining_Stars/pseuds/Shining_Stars
Summary: It's strange how a fire can take away your whole world in a few minutes.It's even stranger how a car crash can take away someone who was half your world in a few seconds."Hugo!"And strangest of all is what we choose to do next.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Emma Agreste, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Emma Agreste & Hugo Agreste & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Emma Agreste/Original Male Character(s), Gabriel | Papillion | Hawkmoth & Emma Agreste
Series: Miraculous Gen 2 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609432
Kudos: 2





	Royale Revenge

There was an echoing thud as she dropped to her knees, gripping her cane.

 _"_ _Will you do anything to bring him back?"_

Her grip tightened.

 _"_ _Yes."_

She had no idea what she was getting into, not until she was in too deep.

She shouldn't have agreed.

She shouldn't have done any of this.

She shouldn't have.

But she did.

_She followed him, going deeper and deeper into the house._

And now she knew.

But it was too late to turn back.

There was no taking back her mistake.

No changing what has happened.

No taking back what she has witnessed.

And so she goes on. Spiraling further and further into the depths of her despair, a never-ending cycle of guilt and pain, all going right back to that day.

The day it all went wrong.

 _"_ _Hugo! Hugo!"_

But they would understand.

They would forgive. He would forgive.

So she slowly gets up, green eyes blazing once more.

Because Emma Dupain-Agreste never gives up, and she sure as hell isn't starting now.

No matter the cost.


End file.
